thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help
The Lion Guard: Brotherly Help is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Janja * Ukarimu * Chura * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano Locations * Water Hole * Lake Matope Groups * Lion Guard * Janja's Clan Transcript The Lion Guard was patrolling the Water Hole. When suddenly, they see Ukarimu running towards them. -Ukarimu: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! -Kion: Ukarimu? What's going on? -Ukarimu: Janja and his clan are attacking Chura! -Beshte: Your brother? -Ukarimu: Yes! -Kion: Where are they? -Ukarimu: Lake Matope. -Kion: Ono, guide us. -Ono: Affirmative. -Kion: Come on, guys. Till the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard, defend! Meanwhile in Lake Matope. Janja and his clan were surrounding Chura. -Chura: Get away from me! -Janja: Oh, sure. You do not tell us what to do, little toad. -Chura: But you are not from here. -Janja: Yes, but you're not the boss here, right? -Chura: Emmm... Janja grabs Chura's leg. -Janja: Oh, sure. We can come here whenever we want and that's how it always will be! -Kion: That's what you think! -Janja: What? -Kion: Leave him alone, Janja! -Ukarimu: Yes, or you will see what we are capable of! -Janja: Oh, go. Now the toad lawyer had to come. With the Lion Guard. Hey? What a coincidence. -Ukarimu: Let... my... brother... GO! Ukarimu hits Janja with his legs, and this causes Janja to let Chura go and fall to the ground. -Janja: Ouch! Ukarimu goes to his brother who was on the ground. -Ukarimu: Are you okay? -Chura: Yes... Janja gets up and yells at his clan. -Janja: Catch those toads! To them! -Kion: No! Kion pushes Janja. The hyenas pay attention to Janja and run towards the toad brothers. But Fuli and Bunga get in their way. -Fuli: Oh, no! Not so fast! First, confront us! -Bunga: Yes, first us! Fuli confronts and hits Cheezi and Chungu. -Fuli: Take that, hyenas! Bunga faces Nne and Tano. -Bunga: Let's see if you can overcome me! Nne and Tano growl at Bunga. -Bunga: Zuka Zama! Bunga jumps on top of them and hits them from behind. Beshte addresses Chura and Ukarimu. -Beshte: Come on up, guys. -Chura: Beshte! Chura and Ukarimu climb Beshte's back. Chura looks behind and sees a hyena. -Chura: Beshte, here! Watch out! -Beshte: Eh? Beshte turns around and sees the hyena. When the hyena was about to attack Beshte, Ono appears and begins to peck at the hyena's head. -Beshte: Thank you, Ono! -One: You're welcome. Now is your turn. -Beshte: Okay. Twende kiboko! Beshte hits the hyena and it falls to the ground. Then, the Lion Guard gather the hyenas. -Janja: This is not over yet, Kion! -Kion: Oh, yes! Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends Janja and his clan away. Kion addresses Chura and Ukarimu. -Kion: Chura, are you okay? -Chura: Yes, I am. -Ukarimu: I am too. -Chura: You, also saved my life. -Ukarimu: I know, that's why we're brothers, right? What are the brothers for? -Chura: To help each other? -Ukarimu: Sure! Chura and Ukarimu embrace. The Guard smiles. -Beshte: Now you want us to take you home? -Chura: Sure, Beshte! You are the best for me. -Beshte (laugh): Thanks, Chura. -Kion: Now let's go. The Lion Guard walk towards the home of Chura and Ukarimu. They were all very happy for the two of them. Kion addresses Chura and Ukarimu. -Kion: Chura, are you okay? -Chura: Yes, I am. -Ukarimu: I am too. -Chura: You, also saved my life. -Ukarimu: I know, that's why we're brothers, right? What are the brothers? -Chura: To help yourself? -Ukarimu: Sure! Chura and Ukarimu embrace. The Guard smiles. -Beshte: Now you want us to take you home? -Chura: Sure, Beshte! You are the best for me. -Beshte (laugh): Thanks, Chura. -Kion: Now let's go. The Lion Guard walk towards the home of Chura and Ukarimu. Everyone was happy for them two. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories